Fantastically Funny in France
by Lord-Rahl-25
Summary: Me and Rand Al'Thor shared in the creation process for the idea behinnd this story and his which you can also read; they are different but we have been helping each other with them so please R&R both of them. The rating will probably go up in later chapt


Chapter One  
  
Mid-thrust Mishaps  
  
"Now the key to effective cow-tipping is quiet, you have to be completely quiet so they don't hear you coming."  
  
He chuckled and thought of the last time he had gone tipping with TK, he had tripped him and made him fall in a pile of shit. Of course thinking about it made him miss the pile of shit he slipped and fell into.  
  
"Damn it!" he said struggling to stand up, after a vicious struggle with gravity he stood up and stalked off. And again he missed the cow he bumped into and tipped over. Consequently, he missed the third cow he bumped into backwards, which in turn kicked him in the ass and sent him flying though the air, simultaneously shattering his tailbone, not to mention landing face first in pile of shit and blacking out.  
  
When he woke up he was face down on a bed that had a hole for his head so he would not suffocate. When he tried to turn over he discovered that he was restrained with his butt so high in the air it reminded him of the time when he found his dog humping the neighborhood poodle. He chuckled to himself.  
  
"Morning!" he heard a loud, obnoxious voice say to his left.  
  
"Oh, hey Jun." his said with disgruntled disgust in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, so nice job breakin your ass." she said as she started laughing.  
  
"Stuff it Jun, I don't want to hear it right now." He said closing his eyes.  
  
"Well you're gonna have to hear from us sooner or later Davis." said a third voice that he recognized.  
  
"Kari! What're you doing hear?" he yelled.  
  
"I'm checking in on a friend who's in the hospital, why?" she said slyly.  
  
"Well uh, it's just that this is kind of embarrassing." He said blushing.  
  
"You don't know the half of it Davis; they have your ass in a cast with a hole in it that perfectly frames you butt." Interjected Jun.  
  
"So Davis, I suppose you're not coming on the trip anymore huh?" TK said as he entered the room.  
  
"TK! Get the hell out of my room, and . . . wait, huh what do you mean not coming on the trip anymore?" he said confused and angered that TK knew something he didn't.  
  
"The doctor says you have to keep off your rear end for six weeks, and that pretty much is the whole trip." He said, and while Davis couldn't see his face he knew that TK was laughing silently at him.  
  
"Don't you laugh at me, TA! I'll rip your head off!" he screamed as his doctor walked in.  
  
"Hm, a broken tailbone, that's rough, and it won't do you any good to be getting upset like that until you're better. Maybe you'd like a sedative." The doctor said reviewing his chart.  
  
"I don't need a sedative doc, I just need a hammer to beat him to death with!" his said pounding his fists on his bed.  
  
"Okay sir, now just relax, this won't a hurt at all but you might feel awkward, okay?" said a nurses voice and he could tell she was stranding behind him, which he found monumentally uncomfortable.  
  
"What are you doing back there?" he said as he felt her doing something to his ass.  
  
"We're going to give you a heavy sedative because you're going to be in this position for a good while and it will get very uncomfortable if you're awake."  
  
"Well, whatever but what are you doing to my ass?" he yelled becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second.  
  
"Well you can't swallow in this position so we have to give you a suppository." She said happily.  
  
He was about to protest when the medicine kicked in and he suddenly couldn't feel his tongue, or anything else for that matter.  
  
"Now, I know he's your friend but I would ask that you give him a chance to rest and visit as little as possible." The doctor said looking frankly at TK.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it doctor all of us and the rest of our friends are going on a vacation trip to France." TK said laughing.  
  
"Okay, well I hope you have a safe trip. Good day." He said leaving.  
  
"Thank you doctor." Kari said.  
  
They left together to meet the others for lunch. They didn't leave on their trip for a few hours. At lunch they had many laughs about Davis's injuries, and both Matt and TK agreed that it would probably be a better trip now that Davis wasn't coming. Kari looked offended but no one knew why, she was probably just as glad, and while Tai cracked a joke about her and TK, she said that she simply thought it was unfair for them to go on this wonderful trip and for him to have to be like that for the next six weeks.  
  
They left in small segments after lunch, the rest of them staying to visit some more before this ridiculously long and uncomfortable plane ride. Tai and Sora were the first to leave and they all knew what they were going to do. Sora was always over prepared which meant she and Tai were already packed and the only other reason they ever had for leaving the group early was to have sex. Tai's excuse when he talked to Matt was . . . well, he didn't really ever have one but he had a new lie every time. Next to depart was Ken who had to ride the train all the way back to his house to get his luggage and said he would meet up with them at the airport.  
  
After a while the only people left were Matt, Mimi, TK and Kari, whose apartments weren't very far from here, and neither were the airports for that matter. So they sat and sipped coffee while each respected couple whispered sweet nothings in one another's ears. But after a while they decided they'd better go too if they wanted to be on time.  
  
The beginning process of the trip took a surprisingly short amount of time, and it was a small flight so they were in the air almost on schedule. Now if only they could get their quicker than seven hours. Time passed and they did nothing until nightfall when they slept. Every once in a while one of them would rouse and slump off to the bathroom. Around the sixth hour, Ken made his trip to the bathroom and found only one unoccupied door. When he opened it he almost screamed and quickly shut the door and rushed back to his seat. Yolei who was still asleep nestled up back into her original position leaning on his shoulder. Of course after what he had seen he couldn't go back to sleep but without anything to do, thoughts of it kept popping up in his head, so he asked the flight attendant for a drink and put on his headphones and turned the volume up to the max.  
  
When the plane landed they all awoke to find Ken in a drunk stupor throwing up in the bathroom, no one seemed to notice Matt and Mimi blushing, Ken didn't get a chance to finish a sentence before he threw up again. They put him in a wheel chair and rolled him through the airport hoping to get to the hotel soon so they could help him get over his alcohol problem.  
  
A few hours later Ken woke up with a splitting headache and double vision, Yolei was asleep next to him in the bed and the rest of the room was dark. He heard a loud noise coming from the room next door but couldn't distinguish it from the rest of the cathedral bells ringing in his ears. He felt his way to the night table and turned the lamp on, after feeling blinding pain in his eyes he reconsidered his decision and thought it would be better to feel his way around. He made his way to the two-way door between the rooms to see what the ruckus was, and ran screaming back into his room a few seconds later; he was making his way to the bathroom only to find that what he thought was the door was actually a window, and he busted through it falling to the ground from the second floor.  
  
Yolie quickly called the hotel operator, "We need an ambulance quickly!" she said in French. And then ran down the stairs and through the lobby to check Ken. The rest of the group quickly followed and couldn't figure out why he had done it, and nobody seemed to notice Tai and Sora blushing heavily.  
  
When the ambulance came Yolei was the only one allowed to ride in with him to the hospital but the rest of them followed in cabs. When they got their they found Ken's room number and rushed in to find Yolei scolding Ken loudly from next to the window.  
  
"What the hell were you doing jumping out of that window, you could've been killed!" she screamed, and they all backed out of the room to wait until she was done.  
  
Of course Ken could barely make any of this out because he was heavily sedated, all the bones in his left leg were shattered. But she kept ranting on. After a while Kari went in to try and calm her down.  
  
"Yolei, he can't hear you, he's to heavily sedated. Why don't you come with me and will go get some coffee okay, he needs to rest." She said calmly walking her out of the room.  
  
The rest of them went in and sat down in his room, and after a while they started playing cards.  
  
"So why do you think he did it?" Tai asked with a guilty undertone trying not to show how nervous he was.  
  
"Who knows, maybe he just went insane." Mimi said blushing and looking away, she sought comfort in Matt's hand but found it to be too uncomfortable and took it away.  
  
Izzy who seemed on edge already, had started to notice how strange Matt, Tai, Mimi, and Sora had been acting lately, "He hasn't gone insane, Ken, of all people would never do that, besides he probably just saw something that scared him." He said, waiting to see what those four would do, they all blushed and looked down; now it was confirmed that they were the cause but it didn't seem like there was an evil plot afoot, just that he had seen something he shouldn't have and that it had drove him to crash through a second story window. 


End file.
